Jojoba: Jomblo-Jomblo Bahagia
by rufinaa
Summary: Dalam rangka menunggu Pajak Ultah dari Gakupo, para jomblowan di kostan Len berkumpul sambil nonton sinetron di ruang tengah. Walaupun jomblo, mereka punya slogan andalan: "nggak apa-apa jomblo, yang penting bahagia." / Untuk Yuuki Azusa


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, dkk

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari tulisan ini.

 **Warning(s):** Rumah Kost!AU, komedi receh, jayus, gaje, lebayness, typo(s), gue-lu zone, alur nggak jelas. No offense ya, jomblowan dan jomblowati sekalian. :( /HEH

Untuk Yuuki Azusa! Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Jojoba: Jomblo-Jomblo Bahagia**

by keumcchi

.

Bagi Len Kagamine, hari ini bukan malam minggu, tetapi sabtu malam.

Maklum, setelah memegang rekor gelar terjomblo selama dua tahun berturut-turut di kampusnya kemarin membuatnya tidak sudi menyebut hari ini sebagai malam minggu. Alhasil mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang belum kunjung dapat pacar itu selalu sentimen dengan hari libur kuliah tiap minggunya ini, ngotot menyebutnya sebagai sabtu malam—padahal mah sama saja.

Tapi Len punya slogan andalan: "nggak apa-apa jomblo, yang penting bahagia."

Hari Sabtu sudah menjadi jadwal apel bagi sebagian anak kost yang taken—alias sudah punya gandengan. Mereka sudah jauh-jauh hari janjian kencan dengan pacarnya, atau ada juga yang pergi dengan teman. Biasanya yang sama teman itu hiking—mendaki gunung, ada kegiatan UKM, rapat event, atau hanya ingin ngalor-ngidul saja di ruang sekretariat organisasi yang sedang digeluti. Lumayan, biasanya sekre organisasi difasilitasi wifi kampus yang berlimpah ruah karena masih berada dalam wilayah kampus. Bagi para zombie wifi, kesempatan ini tentu tidak boleh dibuang begitu saja.

Namun, malam sabtu begini ada juga yang mendekam di rumah kostnya sejak pagi, seperti Len dan beberapa anak kost lainnya. Di kostan Len, Rumah Kost Jejaka Muda, dari pagi hingga pukul 9 malam hanya tersisa segelintir manusia jomblo yang sudah berlumut di kostan. Ciri-cirinya bisa dilihat dari jari tangannya sudah bersarang laba-laba karena terlalu lama tidak punya gandengan.

Di hari libur seperti ini, ditambah lagi statusnya yang jomblo akut dari zigot, Len tidak lebih produktif dari hari biasanya. Ia hanya mengisi hari Sabtu ini dengan kegiatan nirfaedah. Bermain game, baca komik, main ponsel, tidur-tiduran, gonjrang-gonjreng gitar, hingga mengupil. Pemuda shota itu sedikit terkejut karena waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tahu-tahu saja hari sudah malam hingga ia sudah tidak tahu ingin membuang waktu dengan cara apa lagi.

Len melempar ponselnya ke kasur, melirik jam dinding. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka sembilan. Ia menguap, mau tidur saja agar malam menyiksa nan perih ini bisa segera ia akhiri. Baru saja ia terjun bebas ke kasur dan memeluk mesra guling yang sudah mendingin, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya digedor keras-keras.

"LEEEENN!"

Suara Ibu Kostnya langsung memecahkan telinga Len, matanya terpaksa melek lagi. Len mendesah kesal, lalu duduk.

"Ada apa, Mamiih?!" sahut Len, setengah berteriak.

"Ada yang ulang tahun, nih!"

Terus kenapa kalau ada yang ulang tahun? Len baru saja akan mengatakan kalimat itu, tetapi ia urungkan. Buru-buru ia beranjak menghampiri pintu, lalu membukanya. Ada Ibu Kostnya, Mamih Meiko, yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah sumringah.

"Siapa yang ultah, Mih?" tanya Len lagi.

"Itu, si Gakupo katanya ultah, dia mau traktir makan malam. Sepulang kerja nanti dia bakal bawa makanan buat anak-anak."

Antena makanan-gratisan milik Len langsung berkedip cepat ketika mendengar Gakupo, seniornya di jurusan Sastra Jepang yang kebetulan satu kostan dengannya, mau bagi-bagi pajak ulang tahun. Matanya langsung melek 100%, ia batal tidur. Setelah meyakinkan Mamih bahwa ia akan turut serta meramaikan ulang tahun Gakupo—sekaligus dapat makan malam gratis—Mamih langsung melenggang dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan pada pintu Len yang malang beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi kali ini ke pintu kamar lain. Gigih sekali seperti hendak menagih uang bulanan. Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah Len berhasil terhasut, ada seorang anak kost lain yang tidak melewatkan iming-iming makan gratis.

Len berjalan sedikit malas ke arah ruang televisi yang ada di serong kanan kamarnya. Ternyata sudah ada orang di sana: dua orang duduk di sofa, seorang duduk di lantai, dan seorang lagi tengkurap sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Lah, kalian dari tadi di sini? Gue kira pada pergi." Len duduk di sofa.

"Gue lagi nggak ada duit buat jalan," sahut Meito, mahasiswa Ilmu Komputer yang sudah menginjak semester 7―setahun di atas Len. Ia tidak menoleh. Tangannya menekan-nekan remote TV, mengganti _channel_ tanpa henti.

"Gue lagi bikin atribut ospek." Kali ini yang menyahut adalah Piko yang saat ini sedang tengkurap di atas karpet, mahasiswa baru di kampus Len. Jurusan Ilmu Komputer, juniornya Meito.

"Kalau lu ngapain, Nto?" tanya Len ke Rinto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Oh, gue? Gue lagi nunggu sinetron," sahut pemuda jomblo berambut kuning dengan dua buat jepit rambut di poninya itu. Ia satu angkatan dengan Len, tetapi kuliah di Fakultas Teknik.

Iya, Rinto adalah mahasiswa teknik spesies langka yang hobi nonton sinetron.

Len mencibir. "Dasar jomblo ya, kalian."

"Enak aja, gue _taken_ tahu," sahut Meito, tidak terima statusnya disamakan dengan yang lain.

" _Taken_ rasa jomblo aja bangga." Len menyahut pelan. Wajah Meito langsung tertohok. Ia hampir saja dilempar _remote_ oleh Meito, tetapi atensi mereka dialihkan oleh suara pintu depan yang ditutup, lalu disusul dengan seseorang yang menghampiri ruang televisi. Semuanya menoleh kecuali Piko. Ada laki-laki berambut biru yang muncul.

"Wah, ternyata ada kalian." Kaito menguap lebar. Anehnya, ia masih berpakaian lengkap seperti baru saja pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Dari mana, To?"

"Tadi mau nge- _date_ sama gebetan gue, tapi doi nggak bisa. Mau ngerjain tugas ospek katanya."

Yah, nasib bergebetan maba―mahasiswa baru―memang begitu.

Len jadi penasaran. "Doi lu siapa sih?"

"Anaknya Mamih."

Semuanya langsung membayangkan seseorang, lalu ber-oh panjang. Anaknya Mamih namanya Miku Hatsune. Gadis aktif yang tidak bisa diam, hobinya menyanyi di kamar mandi sampai terdengar ke bangunan kostan―bangunan pengurus kost dan penghuni kost bersebelahan. Rambutnya _ngejreng_ , mudah dicari kalau ia nyasar. Mahasiswi baru jurusan Statistika. Kebetulan Kaito di jurusan Biologi, jadi satu fakultas dengannya di Fakultas MIPA.

"Lu belum nembak dia juga?" Kali ini Meito yang buka suara.

Kaito menggeleng. "Belum ... takut ditolak, Bang." Ia menoleh ke televisi lalu histeris. "EH JANGAN DIGANTI TVNYA, BANG. Sinetron Anak Rumahan udah mulai!"

"Nah, ini yang dari tadi gue tunggu!" Rinto mendadak antusias, Len hampir terjengkang karena kaget. "Kemarin episode terakhirnya si Emon nembak Siti, diterima nggak ya?"

Tanpa sadar, Len ikut menoleh ke TV. Ada dua sejoli berambut hijau yang sedang dishoot zoom-jn zoom-out alay ala sinetron. Yang perempuan pipinya bersemu kemerahan, ia terbata.

 _'Aku ... aku juga suka kamu, Mas.'_

"DITERIMAAA!" Kaito dan Rinto langsung tos. Sisanya menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

Len mencibir. "Lu aja demennya sinetron, gimana kalau doi nggak doyan cowok yang nonton sinetron?"

"Eh, jangan gitu dong, Len!" Kaito langsung panik, sedangkan Rinto sudah terhipnotis dengan tokoh Emon dan Siti di layar kaca. "Gue beneran nggak tau gimana cara nembak cewek..."

"Ya udah, sini gue ajarin cara nembak yang baik dan benar serta ampuh diterima gebetan." Meito menaruh remote TVnya, lalu duduk bersila di atas sofa.

Len mencibir lagi. "Halah. Pacaran juga baru sekali lu, Bang."

Jleb. Meito langsung tidak berkutik.

"Eh ... baru sekali, Bang? Gue kira Abang teh _playboy_ kelas kakap gitu." Kaito mendadak ragu.

"Heh, gini-gini dulu gue digebet banyak cewek tahu! Dulu gue ganteng banget. Nih gue kasih unjuk fotonya kalau nggak percaya." Meito mengeluarkan dompetnya, menarik secarik kertas foto. Kaito langsung meraihnya.

"Wah iya. Lu dulu ganteng, Bang."

"Tuh kan gue dibilang ganteng." Meito langsung berbunga-bunga, lalu mendadak pucat pasi, "tapi kenapa cowok yang bilang..."

Tawa Len hampir menyembur, buru-buru ia telan lagi dari pada berisiko dibunuh Meito saat itu juga.

"Yah, cowok aja mengakui, apalagi cewek, Bang," hibur Kaito, entah dia membuat teori dari mana. "Jadi, Abang mau ngajarin nggak nih?"

"Jadi!" Meito menarik sarung Rinto. Yang punya sarung sempat berdesis galak karena lagi serius nonton malah diganggu. Meito tidak peduli, ia ikat sarung itu di kepala, lalu dipakai seperti ninja. "Oke, siap. Gue jadi ceweknya, ya."

"E-eh, langsung praktik? Nggak ada teori dulu?"

"Belajar tuh bagusan langsung praktik, kebanyakan teori nanti nggak bisa praktik kayak anak sekolahan zaman sekarang." Meito menyahut dengan sengit, mendadak bawa-bawa topik pendidikan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan trik menembak cewek.

"Terus ... gue musti gimana?"

"Gombal dikit kek, apa kek. Murahan juga nggak apa-apa. Anggap aja gue Miku."

"Gomba, ya...?" Kaito menelan ludah, ia gugup. "Euh ... anu... Neng, bapak kamu suka bakar sate ya?"

"Iya ... emangnya kenapa, Bang?"

"So-soalnya kamu membakar hatiku..."

Meito terdiam sejenak. "Disuruh yang murahan beneran dikasih yang murah."

"KAN ELU YANG BILANG GAPAPA TADI, BANG."

"Haish, udah ah gue capek."

"BARU JUGA SEKALI, BANG." Kaito jadi naik darah. Ia menangis dalam hati. Tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa punya senior seperti Meito.

"Bang Meito belum makan dia, rese emang kalau lagi laper," sahut Len. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gakupo masih lama? Memangnya dia mau traktir apa sih?"

"Makanan mahal kata Mamih tadi. Seorang dapat jatah 40.000," sahut Meito.

"Wah. Apa? Pizza?"

"Bukan. Ayam sama nasi."

Len bengong sejenak. "Duit 40 ribu dapet ayam sama nasi doang _mehong_ amat. Memangnya ayamnya ayam apa? Bule? Mantan model? Ayam kampus?"

Sebagai jawabannya, Meito hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Tidak tahu. Len kembali menghela napas, ia jadi bad mood. Urusan perut memang sering membuat mood seseoorang berubah-ubah, termasuk Len. Ia bahkan jadi senewen ketika melihat Piko yang sejak tadi belum juga menyelesaikan tugas ospeknya.

"Lu tugasnya disuruh ngapain sih, Ko? Kayaknya dari tadi nggak selesai-selesai."

"Bikin atribut, Bang. Macem topi, nametag, buku tulis, alas duduk. Ribet banget dah."

"Peralatan ospek mah ke depan gerbang kampus aja, 50.000 kelar."

"Beneran kelar, Bang?!"

"Iya, tapi besok hidup lu kelar juga kalau ketahuan tim disiplinnya." Mikuo menyebut-nyebut divisi panitia yang paling tidak ingin Piko dengar.

Piko langsung bungkam. Bagi peserta ospek, tim disiplin itu ibarat malaikat kematian―atau ... kesialan? Karena siapa saja yang bertemu dengan tim disiplin akan mendapat jatah kena semprot secara merata. Kita jalan disuruh lari, kita lari disuruh jalan. Padahal hidup sudah ribet, tapi ini dibuat semakin ribet lagi.

"Gue kira mau dikasih solusi, huh." Piko kembali melanjutkan atributnya. "Mending kalian bantuin Kaito aja tuh, kasihan gebetan udah tiga langkah dari rumah kayak lagu dangdut, tapi belum dapet-dapet juga."

Mendengar namanya disebut dan disandingkan dengan kengenesan, Kaito kembali meratapi dirinya sendiri.

Len menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang aja, To. Besok gue kutuk lo diterima Miku."

"Makasih banyak, Bang!"

"Apa perlu gue santet juga?"

Kaito buru-buru mengangkat tangannya. "Nggak usah, Bang. Makasih..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gakupo lama amat dah. Gue udah laper nih. Udah bela-belain nggak makan malam demi menghemat duit bulanan." Rinto yang sedari tadi adem-ayem mendadak ngeluh. Maklum, sinetron Anak Rumahannya sudah bersambung lagi, jadi rasa laparnya kembali terbit.

"Ya udah, gue beli gorengan dulu deh." Len beranjak.

"Asik! Dibayarin?" Rinto berseru girang.

"Kagaklah. Patungan dua rebu seorang."

"Cih."

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan uang patungan, Len pamit keluar sebentar. Untung saja gerobak gorengan di dekat kostnya masih buka dan Len jadi pembeli yang terakhir sebelum gorengannya ia beli habis― _plus_ bonus dari si Abang. Setelah membayar, Len segera kembali ke kostnya, ia sudah tidak sabar makan gorengan yang aromanya menggoda.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, bungkus koran berisi gorengan itu bahkan tidak perlu menunggu Len mengambil piring untuk dipindahkan. Tangan-tangan orang kelaparan itu langsung serbu. Len panik.

"Eh, tunggu dong! Gue yang beli aja belum makan." Len mendumel, lalu ia melihat Rinto. "Heh! Jangan langsung ngambil dua, Nto!"

Terlambat, Rinto sudah telanjur―sengaja―menjilat tahu dan pisang goreng yang dia ambil, seperti beruang yang menandai kepemilikan. Len hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Duh, kalian belum makan, ya? Gakupo masih agak lama katanya. Kalian yang sabar aja ya nunggunya." Tiba-tiba saja Mamih datang dengan senampan kopi yang mengalihkan atensi para laki-laki yang kelaparan itu. Mata mereka langsung penuh binar.

"MAKASIH MAMIH YANG CANTIK."

Para lelaki jomblo itu langsung menyerbu nampan kopi setelah ditaruh oleh Mamih Meiko di atas karpet. Piko sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan atributnya walaupun besok akan dipakai. Kaito juga lupa sungkem sama calon mertua karena otaknya dibutakan rasa lapar tak tertahan. Rinto sudah tidak lagi menaruh atensi pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan sinetron langganannya yang lain, Anak Kuliahan. Pun dengan Mikuo, Meito, dan Len yang ketiganya sama-sama sedang menyantap gorengan, mereka tidak mau ketinggalan mengambil secangkir kopi.

Kaito baru saja menghabiskan kopinya, ia tiba-tiba menceletuk. "Baru kali ini malam minggu gue—"

"Hus! Sabtu malam!" ralat Len cepat.

"... iya. Sabtu malam gue nggak sengenes biasanya."

"Dasar jomblo." Meito menghina tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"... nggak apa-apa, yang penting bukan _taken_ rasa jomblo kayak elu, Bang."

 _"Sia land._ "

Semua tertawa. Saling menertawakan kejombloan dan kengenesan masing-masing. Sejenak mereka melupakan kesedihan seorang jomblo. Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dengan sepiring gorengan dan kopi ternyata sudah cukup menemani sabtu malam minggu ini.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Gakupo baru sampai kostan pukul satu pagi karena terkena macet. Ia datang dengan wajah ceria, tapi senyum lebarnya langsung musnah ketika membuka pintu kostan. Sepi, senyap. Ia berjalan sedikit, siapa tahu ada kejutan, tetapi ia salah karena sudah menaruh harap.

Tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tidak ada lempar tepung dan telur. Yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan laki-laki berambut warna-warni yang tidur di ruang tengah bak ikan sarden sedang paduan suara.

Ngorok.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

Akhirnya kelar juga ini draft setelah berdebu di notes. :") Berhubung nggak punya bahan untuk #NulisRandom2017, jadi weh ngejar fict ini aja. Walaupun nggak dipost di medsos, yang penting hari ini nulis! Lagian ini fict isinya juga random, wkwkwk.

Oh ya, ini sekaligus request buat Yuuki Asuna. :3 Maaf ya lama banget, hufft.

Last, semoga menghibur!


End file.
